Little Kuruta
by RosaMistica
Summary: Story about our fave kuruta's childhood! He's actually a bit naughty you know!


**LITTLE KURUTA**

**Summary: You are reading a little about our fave Kuruta's childhood. He's actually a bit naughty you know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, but I do own the OC!**

**

* * *

  
**

I was enjoying my journey in the woods when I heard a cry. It came from the left side of the woods. Curious of who might be crying in this beautiful sun shiny day I went to the source of the sound.

There under a big tree sat a little boy, I roughly estimated his age about 6 or 7 years old. He had blond hair. But I couldn't see his eyes. I didn't want to get near him frightened that _I _will frighten him. But he kept on crying, and a strong urge to stop him crying hit me.

It seems that he didn't realize I was there because I was already sitting near him when he faced to me. It revealed that he had beautiful aquamarine eyes and such an innocent face.

"Who are you?" he said while still sniffing.

"I'm someone who happened to have a little walk when I found you here. Why are you here? You shouldn't be here alone you know. This is far away from any town nearby."

"I left home."

"And why on Earth did you do a stupid thing like that?" I scolded him.

"And why do you want to know that?" he asked me suspiciously.

"A lil boy should not be hanging around the forbidden forest! There are beasts here! Did your parents ever teach you that?!"

"That's why I'm running away from my parents!!!" he shouted and started to cry again.

"Heh?"

I was confused. So I did something that I thought would comfort him. I took him in my arms and hugged him, tight enough to feel safe.

"But why? You have a problem with them?" I asked kindly. Surprisingly he didn't try to budge from my hug.

"They always treat me as though I can't take care of myself. I know, I _look_ like a girl. But I have a big determination to be a great fighter! They just want me to stay at home and help mom with all the house stuff. DOUG, I'M NOT A GIRL!!!!" His confession surprised me. I was more surprised when I saw that his eyes turned red. _He's a kuruta!_

"You're a kuruta???"

"Yes," he replied softly and started to cough. Not just any cough, he coughed something red too. _Blood._

He fainted in my arms.

***

"We are so sorry for troubling you. He was a strong boy for his age...but, we were just doing all of this for his own good," said the blond haired women standing in front of me. She was the little kuruta's mother, with the same aquamarine eyes.

"Ehm, but ma'am I think that forcing him to stay in the house is not good for the child's health and psychology. He will need fresh air and to play with his friends. Look what he's gotten himself into. If I wasn't nearby I wouldn't know what will happen to him."

I some how wanted to say more, to make both his parents that are standing in front of me to understand that what they are doing are all wrong. But I couldn't find the right words to say.

"But now, what are we going to do? He's getting worse," the boy's mother was on the verge of tears. Her husband tried to comfort him. My mind was racing.

"Well, there's only one thing to do. I need both of you to leave me alone with the boy. I'll cure him with my nen," I said.

"With your nen? Will it be safe?" they asked me in unison.

I merely laughed and shoved them both out of Kurapica's room. When they were already outside. I gave them a big smile and a thumbs up, signaling that I will do my best to cure their son.

After doing so, I walked back to the bed where the little child was sleeping. He looked so pale, and his breathing was getting deep.

"This is it…" and with that I materialized a laptop, red in color. I'm going to perform something with my nen. One that is highly dangerous for me if I were to perform it to someone else other than me. I focused my mind on producing curing _viruses_. Not long something came out from my laptop, through the screen and to the boy. It swirled above him. I gave out my commands, "Please cure the boy from his sickness…"

***

"The boy is already cured," I said to the parents. It was a very tiring thing to do. I lost half of my energy as the effect of curing the boy. My curing technique is actually only for curing myself, but I could do it to others with the effects of losing much energy.

"But he's not awake yet. He will need more rest. And after that he is fully cured. He can play with his friends, and you guys wont have to worry bout him again," I gave them a big smile.

"How could we ever thank you Ms…?"

"Rose. My name is Rose. Hahaha, no need to thank me. But you could do a favor for me. Can you give Kurapica this?" I gave them a little red box.

"What's in it?"

"Just a little gift to remind him of me."

***

A blond haired boy was sitting in the corner of the café. He was remembering the past when he was just a little child. The day he ran away, he met a young woman who cured his sickness. On his left ear was an earring, red in color. A gift from the person named Rose.


End file.
